The Perfect Gift
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: It is Christmas and Emma is searching for the perfect gift for Regina. Will she be successful? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A Time Characters

The Perfect Gift

It was a cold December day and in the little town of Story Brooke, Maine the Christmas Spirit was in the air. Little children ran through the town square throwing snowballs and making snowmen. Men and women were bustling around with bags of presents as the shops were decorated with lights. One of the people was Emma Swan. She had long blonde hair with green eyes and a pale complexion. To her Christmas was always a lonely time of year for she had grown up in the foster system and her foster parents never really gave her any presents. If they did their "real children" would tear them up, break them, or just take them from her. This was the first time Christmas meant something to her. Ten years ago she had given up her son Henry for adoption and then he found her and brought her to Story Brooke. When she met his adoptive mother Regina the two women clashed like thunder and lightning. But for Henry's sake they tried to get along for when Henry got trapped underground they both put their silly feud to rest. Regina of course wasn't very fond of Emma and vice versa but they got along for Henry's sake. Soon them getting along turned into something more and now Emma was rushing like crazy to find Regina the perfect gift. It was the last day for Christmas shopping and she had to be at Regina's house by six sharp for the Christmas party. Her heart was growing heavy for she didn't know what to give Regina. Last year's gift was a success but this year had to be even better. So, with a heavy breath she continued strolling down the street searching for the perfect gift. It was getting darker and colder and still Emma had not found the perfect gift. Until she came to the last store on the street and went inside. The warmth of the store made Emma feel better as she scanned the store for a gift. She saw t-shirts and perfumes but it didn't seem like the right gift. Pants, shoes, scarfs, and coats but still nothing as time ticked slowly away. Finally something caught Emma's eye and she knew she had found the perfect gift. It was a little snow globe that showed a young girl riding a black horse with snow falling and behind the girl was a small cottage and by the cottage was an apple tree. Picking it up she brought it to the cashier and paid extra to have it gift wrapped. Then she ran back outside into the icy cold weather and headed to Regina's house. The clock in the square just stroked at 6:10 as Emma knocked on the door. A little boy answered the door and he looked about twelve. He had dark black hair with blue eyes and a pale complexion.

"Emma you made it", the boy said with a grin as he let her in.

"Hey Henry", Emma said with a grin as she entered the room. All of their friends were in the living room either chatting or dancing to Christmas music. Emma scanned the room looking for Regina but could not find the brunette.

Just then two hands covered up her eyes as a seductive voice whispered in her ear", You're ten minutes late Ms. Swan". The voice belonged to Regina Mills the mayor of Story Brooke. Emma turned around to face a brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful complexion.

"Forgive me Madame Mayor but I had to find you the perfect Christmas gift", Emma said with a smile as she handed her the box.

"Oh Emma it is beautiful", Regina exclaimed when she saw the snow globe. "Here is your gift", Regina said as she presented a small box to Emma. Emma opened it to see a gold necklace with a golden swan on it. "Let me put it on you", Regina said as Emma turned around. She placed the necklace around Emma's neck as Emma was amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Thank you Regina I love it", Emma said. Turning back around she kissed Regina on the lips as the brunette held her in a tight embrace.

"Oh Emma you should know by now that to me you are the perfect gift", Regina said. "I love you with all my heart Emma Swan Mills", she said sweetly while stroking Emma's golden hair.

"And I love you Regina Mills", Emma said as they stood underneath the mistletoe and kissed each other again. Then they watched as Henry opened up his presents as the snow fell gently on the ground.

"Merry Christmas Regina", Emma said.

"Merry Christmas Emma", Regina said and the two women rejoined their friends as they celebrated another perfect Christmas.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Till next time.


End file.
